


For My Queen

by Ggeri_Sminth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emperor Hux, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Omega Armitage Hux, Past Rape/Non-con, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Situational Humiliation, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: Hux didn't know what to think anymore but he didn't think this would be the outcome that he was heading for. He supposed that this outcome was well worth the pain that lead to it. Kylo always did like to make a show of things.This could have TLJ spoilers in a way. Please be weary.





	For My Queen

**Author's Note:**

> So a fix it that is a little darker than the last. ^_^ Cause I can't always make them turn back to the light, right?

Hux wasn’t sure how he had gotten himself into this mess. He wasn’t Kylo’s bitch before but now, now he was his bitch. Kylo had made that perfectly clear after he had gotten rid of the Supreme leader. He kept Hux at arm's length and anything that Hux thought as a good idea to further the First Order, Kylo would give to others. Hux groaned in bitter remembrance of his ideas being given to others generals, he was the laughing stock of the First Order. Hux hated it, if Kylo thought he was out of line then he was punished. But not in private, no in front of everyone that was around. Hux had learned to not give their new supreme leader lip. Having his pants yanked down and begin bent over a console and then having the shit beat out of him wasn’t all that appealing. Hux only did that once and that was enough to get the message through loud and clear. You are the bitch and you will act like it.  
Hux should be grateful that he wasn’t made to wear any thing that was stupid. No terrible outfit that made him feel like less than nothing no. Kylo was kind enough to allow him to wear his normal uniform, but Hux wasn’t sure that would last. No Kylo seemed to be moving to some kind of goal and when he reached that goal Hux would be his slave. Hux closed his eyes as he sat in his own room wrapped in a blanket tears silently falling down his cheeks.  
He had thought he was going to be an emperor someday, had wanted to be someone like that. He had big dreams, here he was now wishing that he didn’t have such dreams because he wouldn’t have been in this situation. Kylo had left several weeks ago, he was riding anyone in the order that would stand against him. He had left Hux all alone, and Hux had decided to go down to a pub and get drunk, well that was the plan at least, that isn’t what happened though. Instead Hux found himself over the bar legs spread with a cock up his ass and one in his mouth too. Tears leaking out his eyes as he is passed around from one man to another with no care in the world that they are fucking Kylo Ren’s bitch. That they are playing with the Supreme leaders property.  
No they know that Hux would never say anything about what went down in the pub. It wasn’t his pride it was his will to live. Kylo would kill him if he knew that he disobeyed him. Who cares about the others, he did something that he shouldn’t have and such he would be punished. Hux has no want to be publicly humiliated more than he already has been and so there would be no educating the supreme leader on this. If he found out then Hux would get what was coming to him, but Hux was sure that this was something that Kylo would never find out about. As it seemed that Kylo didn’t seem to go through his mind like he use too. He allowed Hux to have his thoughts to himself and Hux was grateful to that.  
When Kylo returned from his trip he noticed that there seemed to be off for Hux, the man that usually would give him a little bit of lip. To test his boundaries to see how far he can push before he gets himself in trouble. This man is now quiet and submissive, more submissive than normal and it bothers Kylo. So he does something that he hasn’t done in quite a while. He takes a look into Hux’s mind and what he finds he doesn’t like. HIs beautiful boy had been passed around a bar fucked until his throat was raw and his ass stuffed too full to take anymore. The men that did this thought that they had gotten away with this. They were wrong.  
Kylo couldn’t help the angry outburst that left him as he slashed a wall, he hadn’t done that in a while and the look of disapproval on Hux’s face Kylo thinks is well worth it. Unfortunately there isn’t one when Hux finds out instead he looks scared.  
“Hux,” Kylo drawls, “Come here.”  
Hyx follows his directions and comes towards him, Kylo can feel Hux’s heart rate speed up and he doesn’t want his mate upset not right now anyways. “Yes Supreme leader.”  
Kylo smiles a small smile, “Aren’t you going to get on to me for wasting precious resources. Love.”  
Hux huffs, “I would rather not get punished for giving you lip.”  
Kylo chuckles, “I haven’t done that to you in the past why would this time be any different. Give it your best.”  
Hux sighs and frowns, “It is a waste, Why on earth did you ruin yet another panel. I have to order one now.”  
Kylo smiles, “That’s my boy.”  
Kylo can’t help but pull Hux forward and placing a soft kiss to the top of his forehead, “Now since I have been gone, has anything of great importance happened.”  
Hux blinked at the soft touches that he was receiving, though yes it wasn’t normal for Kylo to punish him for giving him lip about the things that he broke he wasn’t sure how to act around him all the time. It was quite hard for him to read his moods. He suppose that if they were mated like Kylo wanted them to be then it would be much easier. Hux scowled at that thought, he and Kylo would never be a couple Kylo didn’t think of him like that. The Soft kisses on his head turned down his face to his jaw and then the side of his neck.  
“Want to fuck you in the throne room, on my throne.”  
Hux huffed a laugh, “Are you asking for permission?”  
Kylo smirked, “No, just telling you. It’ll happen eventually. Not right now though.”  
Hux wasn’t sure if he should be happy about this or not, knowing that Kylo would bend him over the closest object and fuck him till he screamed. They have had sex before but not in a while.  
“I want you to go to medical and get yourself checked out, make sure you are in good health and standing. I want to know if you are federal and when your next heat is going to be.”  
Hux swallowed and closed his eyes, “Of course Supreme leader.”  
Kylo smiled a dark smile and then kissed Hux on the lips and tapped his bottom. He could feel the annoyance coming off of Hux but he could also feel the fear, not from the questions at the end but the fact that he is going to medical at all. Hux hadn’t gone when he came back leaking of cum and smelling or sex. No he had kept it all under the bridge and away from the public view. Kylo was about to make it so that this wasn’t the case anymore and Hux didn’t know how he felt about that. But he would do as he was told, after all you can only push back so much before you become useless. And Kylo could find any pretty faced Omega to fuck, after all he is the Supreme leader. If this is Hux’s only use then he wants to stay of use for as long as possible.  
The trip to medical turns out to be nothing, there aren’t any diseases and Hux can have children. His suppressants haven’t destroyed this part of him. As for when his next heat is, that will be when ever he decides to stop taking his suppressants. He is very healthy and Hux is glad to hear this, the next day when he reports this to Kylo he sees a soft smile grace his lips and Hux can’t help the breath that he lets out.  
“Tomorrow there will be a huge ceremony and I you nice and rested for it. I ordered you something to wear. Take the rest of the day off to get some sleep and make yourself look beautiful.”  
Hux huffs, “I will go crazy Kylo with a whole day off. Please I can do whatever you want, just don’t make me useless.”  
Kylo rolls his eyes, “You aren’t and won't be. But I want you to take the day off and get some rest. Take a bath, that’s an order. I expect you to be well rested for the ceremony tomorrow.”  
Hux growled but did as he was told. He went back to his room and took a nap and when he awoke he took a bath cleaning himself completely. His mind yelled at him that this was waste of water but Kylo had ordered him to take a bath and so here he was taking one.  
The aroma of the bath made him melt and Hux couldn’t help himself from reaching into the water and taking himself in hand. Kylo had told him to be relaxed. He was sure that he didn’t mean this way but Hux didn’t care at this point in time. Something to worry about for latter. His set up a leisure place stroking himself slowly. He didn’t want to finish too soon. It didn’t matter of course he was sensitive and before long he was moaning and cumming in the tub surrounded by bubbles and the soft smell of honey.  
“Fuck.”  
That night Hux slept quite well and when he awoke there was clothing waiting for him, laid out. There was also a decent size plug. Hux huffed at it but knew that he wouldn’t be stupid to not put it in. He took a sonic shower and then began to get ready for the day, he shaved and made sure that everything was neat. Hux had a strange feeling that he was going to be publicly exposed today. With that done and out of the way he prepared himself and slipped the plug inside. It wasn’t the biggest thing he had ever had, no Kylo’s cock definitely fit that bill but it was odd being stretched so far for so long.  
Next was his clothing, a black lace thong made for males, he would have to thank Kylo for getting him one for me and not women. He was quite small but that didn’t mean that he wanted to be in womens underwear though he is sure that Kylo would have a sick desire to see him like that, so vulnerable. His pants were black slacks and the top a crisp black dress shirt with red thread. Hux would have thought it would look stupid but it was well made and the red accents didn’t overkill it. After putting everything on and looking at himself in the mirror he smirked, he looked amazing. Kylo always did know what to dress him in.  
He was admiring himself when Kylo let himself into his room, “You look delectable love.”  
Kylo watched Hux go for his gell, “Leave the gell out. I like your hair loose.”  
Hux huffed, “It isn’t regulation Kylo.”  
“I know. But after today that won't matter. Please Hux for me. Leave your hair loose and free.”  
Hux hums softly, “Okay. Just this once.”  
Kylo smirks and then smacks Hux’s ass making the man jump and gasp. Then spins him around and kisses him softly on the lips, “Come on. Don’t want to be late for the big announcement now do we.”  
Hux shook his head no and followed Kylo out of his room and down the hall. They go all the way to the loading bay and take a ship down to the planet that they have been orbiting for several weeks. There are loads of people and several view screens filming everything. Hux swallows, what was he about to get himself into, he wasn’t all that sure. The plug shifting inside him as he walked was a constant reminder that he wasn’t about to be promoted or anything.  
The ceremony was quite boring, Kylo promoted several people to Generals. All the people that he promoted were people that Hux had said would make good leaders. It was strange though, there weren't that many openings. Kylo was making way too many promotions. This went on for several hours until Kylo suddenly made a change. He began to feel darker and more deadly and Hux sucked in a breath of air.  
“Today we are here to celebrate the birth of the new empire and the death of the old. With that I have promoted those that I believe worth of holding a title in this new world and many of you may be wondering why so many. Well you see there have been some disloyalties in the ranks and I have had to clean them out.”  
Kylo stops for effect, “Today we are not only witnessing the promotion of those loyal to me but also the execution of those that think they can undermine my power. Captain Phasma please bring out the prisoners.”  
Hux’s blinks and sits up straighter, this was unexpected and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know who it was or not. Though he supposed that he should be happy that Kylo didn’t dress him up to kill him. Hux watches from this platform as several men that were in the bar are walked out into the middle of the arena. Hux’s eyes began to get huge and he shook uncontrollably and his mind began to block out everything else he didn’t notice that Kylo had asked him to come up there with him until Phasma was gently pulling him out of his seat and walking him towards Kylo.  
Kylo just smiled at him kissing him on the head softly before whispering into his ear, “Breath, it’s going into be okay.”  
With Hux at the front for all to see Kylo turned back to the crowd standing behind Hux wrapping his arms around his middle sticking his chin on his head. His hand drifts down to cup Hux’s crotch making the man gasp softly as he spoke out again, “Let me make this perfectly clear. I will not tolerate anyone undermining mine or my mates power. And anyone that touches that, that belongs to me shall die. Whether by my hand or by the jaws of the monsters in this arena they will die.”  
He leans down and kisses the side of Hux’s neck. He lifts his hand and signals the release of the beast into the arena. Hux watches and beasts come out and begin to circle the men in the arena.  
Kylo brushes his lips against Hux’s ear, “Brace your hands against the railing.”  
Hux closes his eyes and does as he is told as he feels Kylo begin to undo his pants. A soft flush of humiliation bubbles up inside of him as his pants drop to the ground and he widens his stance. He knows what Kylo is going to do, fuck him in front of all the empire, mate him in front of all the empire. He would be tied to this man infront of all and it made his heart sing in a way.  
Kylo brushed his fingers against his crotch, “Going to do this for all to see. Let them know who you belong to. No one will touch you ever again. You are mine Armitage.”  
Hux gasped, “Yes, yours only yours.”  
Kylo smirked as he began to unbutton Hux’s top as well pulling it open so that he was completely exposed for all to see. Hux gasped as the air hardened his nipples.  
“Open your eyes Armitage, watch. This is your gift.”  
Hux’s eyes open in a flash and Kylo smirks as he moans when Kylo brushes his fingers against his nipples. Kylo pulls back and runs his finger down Hux’s side causing him to shiver. Only one of the men had died and Kylo watched in amusement as the others screamed and ran around. Not everyone was watching Hux but he was sure that many were. Kylo had made sure that not only was the execution being spread all over the universe but so was Hux. No one would ever touch his mate ever again. Hux let out a loud moan as Kylo pulled out the plug with a sharp tug making the man shift his hips forward.  
Kylo chuckles and pushes two wet fingers inside of him. Hux doesn’t know how he was able to get his fingers wet already but he didn’t care. The only thing he cared about was the feeling out Kylo feeling his senses, the world around him began to fade. His body was so hot and he cock trobbed wanting to be released. When Kylo was sure that he was ready he thrust all the way in without a second thought. Hux couldn’t stop the scream that left his lips as Kylo hit his prostate on the first thrust.  
“That’s it love, let them hear you. My beautiful baby boy.”  
The sex was hot and fast with the screams of not only Hux but the men in the background. As Hux began to get close to his climax he whimpered, “Kylo please… need to cum.”  
Kylo smiled and reached around in front of him and released his cock, “Then come for me baby. Go ahead and cum.”  
Hux couldn’t help as his vision blurred and as he released his seed all over the railing in front of him. His channel tightened and Hux felt the mating bite on his shoulder as Kylo came inside of him. Hux’s vision darkened and he felt himself begin to slip.  
Kylo was quick to catch him turning him around pulling him to his chest lifting him so that he is easily supported by one arm and his head resting on his shoulder. Kylo turns to the masses, “All that upose me of your new Emperor Armitage Hux will be executed. Do not think that I will take any disloyalty shown to me from anyone for myself or my queen.”  
With that said Kylo turned and made his way off the stage. It was several hours later that Hux woke up. He was in a huge bed naked. His skin felt very sensitive but he felt content. He could feel the soft thrumming of Kylo’s mind. Hux bit his lip.  
“Kylo.”  
Kylo was sitting in his throne room talking over several changes with Phasma. He sits back and smiles, “Hux is awake. He’s had a long day. Captain Phasma I expect that when I am not here you will be taking care of him. If anyone touches a hair on his head I want them killed publicly.”  
Captain Phasma smirks behind her mask, “Of course Supreme Leader. Our Emperor will be safe.”  
‘Armitage, how are you feeling love.’  
Hux hums, “my shoulder hurts, and so does my ass. But… but I feel good. I like being able to feel you. I like this. Kylo I like this.”  
Kylo smirks, ‘Of course you do. You can talk to me without having me in the same room. Though you don’t have to talk out loud. I will teach you how to control it.’  
Hux sighs and lies back down taking a deep breath, “Come to bed please. Want to feel you again. Please my King come to bed. Make your Queen happy.”  
Kylo actually laughed, “Phasma, his majesty is calling. Make sure everything is set into motion. A few more moves and we will have the universe.”  
Captain Phasma smirked, “Yes Sir. I will get on that.”  
Kylo nodded his head before getting up and making his way back to his room where Hux waited for him. As he walked down the halls all that he came across stopped and bowed their head. No one wanted to upset their leader. When he made it back to his quarters Hux was already hard and above the covers lazy stroking himself off.  
“Oh good you are here, Kylo.”  
Kylo makes his way over this his mate slowly striping his clothing off as he comes to him.  
“My queen, are you wet and ready for me?”  
Hux hums, “Oh yes, Kylo. Stopped taking my pills please fuck me.”  
Kylo smiles brushing his fingers up Hux;s side as he sits on the bed before leaning down and brushing his lips against Hux’s cock. He sticks his tongue out and licks it softly before sliding the whole thing into his mouth. Hux can’t help the shout that comes out of his mouth as his hips shift upward driving his cock further into Kylo’s mouth. Kylo swallows around him and allows him to thrust up again. While he was doing that he pressed his fingers into Hux’s willing body.  
There was no give and they slipped in easily. The prep was minimal before Kylo was flipping Hux onto his stomach and shoving all the way in in one go. Hux let out a moan as tears began to pool in his eyes. The sex was rough and fast as Kylo hit his prostate every time. Hux didn’t dare touch himself as he felt himself drawing closer to the edge.  
“Come on love, why don’t you cum for me.”  
Hux cries out as Kylo thrust into his prostate sharply making him cum all over the bed and tightening his chanel around Kylo making his mate follow after him.  
Kylo rolled over pulling Hux with him stroking his stomach, “My beautiful Emperor, don’t fear or worry for you were meant to rule the universe with me by your side.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked, Like always like and comment please. Your love is always appreciated.


End file.
